


Getting closer & Stuff

by MysticAssassin



Series: Coffee & Stuff [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee and spice, Gen, Sassy Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAssassin/pseuds/MysticAssassin
Summary: There really was something odd about Kanda's coffee order. Allen hated to admit that he cared enough to want to know. But it was the kind of shite that'd keep you up at night after you turned off all lights and sounds. When your brain just switched on and decided to torture you with awakeness. Allen was not proud that Kanda was on his mind, but- "Is there any reason you don't just do thirty pumps at the end?""Why the hell would I do that?"Allen stared at him blankly. "You're joking right? Tell me you're joking."





	Getting closer & Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> When I first wrote the coffee shop prompt, I played with the idea of it being longer. In the end I decided to keep it as a one-shot anyway. But, since you guys seemed interested, I decided to pound out another "chapter." 
> 
> I decided to make this a series instead of a multi-chap since they can be read on their own if needed. And it kind of made more sense this way.
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy it~

There really was something odd about Kanda's coffee order. Allen hated to admit that he cared enough to want to know. But it was the kind of shite that'd keep you up at night after you turned off all lights and sounds. When your brain just switched on and decided to torture you with awakeness. Allen was not proud that Kanda was on his mind, but- "Is there any reason you don't just do thirty pumps at the end?"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

Allen stared at him blankly. "You're joking right? Tell me you're joking."

__________

"Where the hell have you been?" Kanda's irritated voice filtered into his ear.

"Aw, Kanda. You missed me?" He practically cooed the words, enjoying the way the long haired man's face contorted in different stages of annoyance.

"Who would miss your shit face, and even shitter weak-ass coffee?"

' _Tell me how you_ really  _feel.'_ Allen's smile stretched thin with strain as the words flitted through his mind. But he kept silent as it didn't look like Kanda was done with his rant. Though, one could never really tell since everything seemed like a rant with Kanda.

"That idiot was even worse. Couldn't even get my damn order right."

"Johnny is studying sciences, so he probably fixes your orders for your health. Whereas, I'm just trying to get rid of you faster." His smile became more genuine.

"If I need my health checked I'll go to a damn doctor."

Allen set about making the man's order, but he was aware of the steady gaze still on him. He looked up at Kanda before slightly tilting his head to the side in confusion. "What is it?"

"You're not about to disappear again…?"

"Ah. No. I just had to change my schedule last week. You're stuck with me." He spoke as he finished up Kanda's order. Kanda put the money down onto the counter rougher than needed, as his default, and took the coffee. Allen held the cup out of his reach earning a glare. "Look at the cup."

His eyes narrowed a bit more but he looked at the cup when Allen finally handed it over.

- _You missed me, arsehole-_

When Kanda looked up to meet his gaze, Allen's smile was blinding. Kanda "che'd" and walked away.

__________

"By the way, you never told me how it was?"

Kanda looked up at Allen who for whatever reason deemed it fit to sit by him as he tried to mind his own damn business. It was still early on in the morning so there was no one really there, aside those who were already leaning over their mugs as if they were crutches, to take the boy's attentions away. So Kanda just chose to glare at him hoping he would take the hint, but he idly wiped at the table as if he wouldn't need to do it again after Kanda left.

He took a sip of his now-edging-toward-warm coffee and finally deemed his unwanted seatmate a response. "What?"

"Your poisonous death."

"Death Wish."

"Semantics. How was it?"

"Hmm."

Allen finally looked up at him. "Huh? Use your words, Kanda. We've practiced this several times now."

As expected he was rewarded with a glare.

Allen tucked the rag into the pocket of his work apron. "You're regressing."

"You're annoying."

Allen threw his hands up into the air in exasperation. "You're robbing me of what little joy I get in the mornings. I thought I would have an exciting video at least to help pass the holidays.

"I don't care that you have no friends to keep your old man self entertained."

Allen looked taken aback. "I do have friends."

Kanda looked up from his coffee before he could take another sip.

Allen frowned at the implications behind the look. "I  _do_  have friends."

Kanda spared a glance around the almost empty coffee shop. "Then why the hell are you wasting my time?"

"I was just being friendly." Allen scoffed as he stood up. "Fine. You can sit here in your sad, lonely coffee desperation addiction. I'm going back to work."

"Didn't ask."

Allen rolled his eyes and walked back to the counter. He spared Kanda one last glance before stepping behind his work station. "Prick."

__________

The next day Allen didn't have Kanda's coffee just waiting for him like he'd grown accustomed to doing. He also didn't make small talk with the socially retarded man. When Kanda had his drink, he went to what was now his usual table.

Allen glared at him the entire time, to the point where he couldn't tell if his eyes were still narrowed or not.

…..Kanda seemed completely oblivious.

__________

The day after, Kanda walked in and turned back to the door. The sign proclaimed that  _Coffee & Stuff _was officially open for the day, but there was no one behind the counter.

He took a cursory glance around the place and spotted a head of whitish grey seated at his table.

"Oi. Sprout." Kanda walked over in intimidatingly long strides. Allen looked up. And smiled brightly. The older man faltered for such a brief second it was near unnoticeable. "Why the hell aren't you making my coffee?"

Allen's smile stretched a bit thin as he held up two styrofoam mugs that had been sitting on the table beside him.

Kanda sat, and Allen held the mug out to him. He eyed it suspiciously. "What the hell is that?"

Allen looked around the shop. "We're in a coffee shop, Kanda. This is coffee."

Kanda grabbed the mug more roughly than needed. He looked at the boy whose smile once again shone bright.

"I made you another." Allen held up the second mug before sliding it closer to Kanda's side of the table.

"What did you do to it?"

Allen was unfazed. "Half a cup of black coffee with fifteen pumps of pumpkin spice. Topped off with more black and another fifteen pumps of spice."

Kanda's gaze grew even more suspicious while Allen continued to ramble on. "You know Kanda, you should change your order to something that isn't a hazard to biting off one's own tongue. Something sexy like, I made it just the way you like it- Black, no sugars with thirty pumps of spice."

"You spit in it, didn't you."

That got another reaction out of Allen other than what Kanda had deemed his 'creepy' smile. The boy was nonplussed. "Why would I waste something like that?"

"You're wasting my time."

"Kanda. Just drink the damn thing." He took a breath. "I didn't spit in it. Or poison it. Or anything. You'll die eventually without my interference since you put so much of that in your body."

Kanda raised a brow at the mention of poison. He nodded toward the cup on the table. "You drink it."

Allen frowned once more and looked at the cup in distaste. "I don't drink coffee."

"Why the hell are you working in a  _coffee shop?_ "

"Money. Bills. I need to eat, Kanda. And we sell more than just coffee. From the sign you can clearly see that there is  _stuff._ "

As they continued talking, Kanda took a sip of his coffee without really thinking about it. It wasn't until Allen smiled triumphantly that he realised what he'd done.

"Shit."

Allen pulled out his dust rag and wiped slow, casual circles along the table. "It's okay, Kanda. You won't die. Not yet at least."

He flashed another bright smile at Kanda before getting up from the table and making his way back behind the counter.

__________

"Kanda, don't you want to know why I'm talking to you?" Because Allen was only a bit perturbed that Kanda wasn't bothered with the glares he'd gotten from the usually sweet boy. But Allen had simply come to terms with the fact that that was who Kanda was. And if he stopped talking to Kanda all together the man would probably be none-the-wiser. And Allen refused to suffer through god-awful five O'clock morning shifts alone after he'd come to be acquainted with the older man.

"No."

"Or why I bought you two coffees instead of one." It'd been some days since but Allen had talked Kanda's ear off with other things and it'd slipped his mind. There was no time like the present.

The older man finally looked up at him, only to glare. "When the hell did you buy me coffee?"

"Well you sure hadn't paid for two." Allen waved and dismissed the issue. "So, take a guess as to why, Kanda."

"Don't you have someone else to make their ears bleed?"

"Well, I'm at work, so...you'll have to do I suppose."

Kanda grimaced at the boy. "You really are a pathetic, friendless sprout."

Allen huffed. "You don't seem to have friends either."

"I don't want friends." Kanda's answer was firm and resolute. Allen didn't doubt him. But there was something about Kanda being the one saying it that didn't sit well with Allen.

"If you  _must_ know. I do have friends."

The ever-grumpy man sipped at his coffee seemingly ignoring the other.

"Aren't you going to ask me  _who?_ "

"I don't care." He continued to drink his steaming coffee in the minute silence.

"Kanda. You really should work on your conversational skills. Think of what would happen if you don't uphold your end."

Kanda continued drinking. His lips pulled into his default frown, but Allen could tell he was conveying his 'I don't care' euphemisms through his actions. Allen continued as if Kanda hadn't done anything, which in reality he didn't.

"I would be distracted at work, wondering, 'Why didn't Kanda ask me,' and accidentally put way too much espresso in your coffee and then you'd be lying in a hospital bed somewhere until they throw you in an unmarked grave because you never got along with anyone. And I would just think, 'If only Kanda had just answered.'"

Kanda paused, his lips still attached to the rim on the mug, but he wasn't taking in anymore. He moved the coffee away to look at it skeptically, turned to scrutinize Allen's smiling face, before looking back to the mug.

"Now let's try this again. "Aren't you going to ask me  _who?_ "

Kanda grumbled, annoyed, but he leant back in his seat and spoke grudgingly. "Who?"

Allen beamed. "Yuu."

__________

Allen couldn't explain why his body acted the way it did. It just did. And when he sneezed three times in a row, and sniffled for reasons not related to the weather, he knew he was getting sick. He tried vitamins, and going to bed earlier- since he still had to wake up early to make coffee for Kanda and others like him.

But try as he might, it didn't work the way he wanted it.

He still got sick.

He tried to hold out as long as he could. But he still contacted Komui after work the previous day to let him know so that he could have enough time to find a replacement.

Even with his day off, Allen still woke up way too early. He checked his phone and saw that it was five in the morning. He grabbed the phone and just stared at the screen. Kanda would have just stepped into store, making his way over to the counter. He would see that Allen wasn't there- glaring at the new face, probably Johnny, more annoyed than usual since he didn't have his coffee.

He'd demand his coffee, while the person probably looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. They'd make it, and Kanda would grab the mug with more force than necessary- slamming the money down. He'd walk away grumbling.

Allen's phone buzzed in his hands. He looked at the screen as it lit up with a message from Kanda.

Like clockwork.

_**Prick:**  _ _Where the hell are you, sprout!_

The name was Kanda's nickname for the week. He liked to cycle through a list depending on how much of a pain Kanda had been during the time.

Allen smiled sending a message of his own before falling back to sleep.

_I knew you missed me. :D_

__________

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this didn't disappoint, and that it lived up to the first update. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. ^^
> 
> If you haven't, check out part one~


End file.
